jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Sciarra (Alessandro Cremona)
|occupation = Operative of SPECTRE |affiliation = SPECTRE |status = Deceased, kicked out of a helicopter by James Bond |role = Henchman |portrayed = Alessandro Cremona |first_appearance = Spectre (film) |last_appearance = Spectre (film) }} Marco Sciarra is a fictional assassin, a high-ranking member of criminal organisation SPECTRE and the husband of Lucia Sciarra. He is the quaternary antagonist in EON Productions' 2015 James Bond film Spectre and is portrayed by Italian actor and stuntman Alessandro Cremona. The character is also re-imagined for the 2015 mobile game James Bond: World of Espionage, portrayed by unknown actor. Film biography After the death of M, James Bond receives a video message, which M arranged for him to receive in case of her death. In the tape, M tasks Bond to find and kill Marco Sciarra and to be present at the funeral as well. During the Day of the Dead parade at the Zocalo in Mexico City in November 2015, Bond follows Sciarra. After the hitman has arrived at his destination, Bond takes cover on the rooftop of the opposed building and listens to a conversation between Sciarra and an associate named Gallo. Bond finds out that Sciarra is in Mexico to blow up a stadium. Unbeknownst to Bond, this was in order for the Mexican Government to take part of the "Nine Eyes" anti-terrorist program led by Max Denbigh. Bond also hears that Sciarra is supposed to meet the "Pale King" after the bomb has gone off. When the two men raise their glasses, Gallo sees Bond outside the window. Bond shoots him, but other henchmen open fire and Sciarra runs out of Bond's point of view. Moments later, a bomb inside the building goes off, eventually dropping the whole front of the house onto the building Bond stands on. After Bond, who miraculously landed onto a couch, leaves the remains of the building, he finds an injured Sciarra crawling out of the ruins. Sciarra sees him and runs off, taking cover in the crowd of the parade. A SPECTRE helicopter then lands in the middle of the place to bring the hitman to safety, but before it can take off, Bond enters the chopper as well. The two mans fight inside the helicopter, while the pilot has difficulties keeping it under control. While the helicopter takes loopings in the air, Bond uses the opportunity to take Sciarra's ring bearing the SPECTRE insignia and kicks Marco out of the appareil, causing him to fall into the crowd which leads to Sciarra's death. As he had no authority to act in Mexico, the new M suspends Bond. Nonetheless, he is determined to follow the lead his old boss gave him and heads for Rome, where the funeral for Sciarra is held. Though Bond does not recognise him, one of the men present is his old foster brother Franz Oberhauser, who now leads SPECTRE under the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld. After the funeral, Bond meets with Sciarra's widow Lucia, who sends him to a SPECTRE meeting in Rome. Gallery Spectre-img08.jpg Marco Sciarra.jpeg SciarraDOTD.png|Sciarra during the parade SciarraToast.png|Sciarra with Gallo SciarraSeesBond.png|Sciarra sees Bond, realising that he wanted to kill him SPECTRE_BODY_46.png|Bond and Sciarra on the helicopter SciarraBondFight.png|Sciarra and Bond fight on the helicopter SciarraDeath.png|Sciarra moments before falling to his death References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Spectre characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Agents Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Characters played by stunt performers Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Italians